Valentine's Day
by Silver War
Summary: "As Olivia was laughing, some of her hair fell into her line of vision. Lincoln stopped laughing and reached up his hand, brushing away the stray hair from her face. She looked up at him, realizing for the first time how close they were."


**A/N: Unoriginal title I know. Okay so I literally wrote this on the way to school today. On the bus, on my iPod. It's OOC and very fluffy but that's what Valentine's Day is about, right? I love this pairing so much. If only there were more fics out there for them...  
This is my first Fringe fic! Please be kind. I absolutely adore the show and I've been wanting to write stories with it but to be honest I didn't have the guts. But really, once I wrote this I couldn't stop myself from putting it up here.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, Lincoln would be in my bed.**

* * *

They had been chosen by Broyles to work together. Olivia was new to Fringe, but you couldn't tell. That girl spoke her mind and didn't care who heard. Always loud, opinionated and feisty. Lincoln took a liking to her right away.

It was after a long case, they had been working for 38 hours straight. It was also Valentine's Day, not that either of them cared. Neither of them had a significant other.  
They were making their way to their respective cars in the parking lot. Lincoln watched Olivia as she stumbled slightly and looked to see if he had noticed. He pretended he hadn't. She was an independent woman who didn't like showing any weakness, he knew that. But a minute later, Lincoln gave in.

"Are you okay to drive? You look pretty awful," Lincoln mentally slapped himself. "I mean you look really tired..."

She looked at his flustered face and let out a light laugh. "I'm okay, really."

"I insist on driving you home, Olivia. You haven't slept for days and I just had a power nap. Trust me."

She sighed and agreed, following him to his car. "If you say so, Mr Boss," Olivia replied slyly.

He smiled and rolled his eyes, opening the passenger door for her. He noticed the way the light from the lone streetlamp reflected and glistened on her newly dyed red hair.

"If you don't mind me asking, why the change?" He gestured to her hair.

She shrugged. "I wanted something new, something different I guess." She looked right into his eyes, "Do you like it?"

"No I don't like it-"

Her head bowed and she turned away, "Oh."

"-I love it."

Instantly she was back to herself, responding to his cheeky smile with a punch to his arm. "Tease."

He laughed loudly and went around the other side of the car, motioning for Olivia to get in too.

The start of the drive was spent in comfortable silence.  
Lincoln spent his time between navigating the road and throwing quick glances at the woman next to him. She pretended not to notice, smiling to herself.  
Before long her tiredness took over and she drifted off.

The next thing she knew, she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice, "Olivia? We're here, Liv."

She straightened up slowly, stretching her neck and looking around. At that moment, she reminded him of a cat.

"Wakey wakey, Sleeping Beauty!"

Olivia groaned and shook her head. "No, I look awful, remember?"

Lincoln gazed at her. He had never heard such an incorrect statement. "Liv... I think it's impossible for you to look awful. You're beautiful."

She was taken aback. The man before her was looking at her with such adoration. Olivia Dunham was not one to blush, but she felt her cheeks heat up and she ducked her head.  
"Thanks, Lincoln," she said shyly. "You're not too bad yourself," she smiled.

He laughed and got out of the car, walking around the other side and opening her door for her.

"Such a gentleman," she quipped.

"It's one of my many charms," he winked.

She giggled, "I'm sure!"

He had never heard her giggle before. It was usually a loud laugh or the occasional sarcastic one. Lincoln liked her giggle. It was cute.

He walked her to her doorstep. "Well... I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Yeah I'll see-" suddenly she tripped on a step and lost her balance.

Lincoln quickly grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him and stopping her from falling over.

She gasped, "I'm sorry! I don't know what's wrong with me tonight."

"Liv, you're tired that's all, you need sleep," he loosened his grip on her waist but didn't move his arm away.  
"You're just lucky I was around to catch you," he said with a sly smile.

"Oh yes, my knight in shining armor!" She exclaimed. "Wherever would I be without you?"

"Never fear, princess. I am here."

They laughed, feeling carefree for the first time in a long time.  
As Olivia was laughing, some of her hair fell into her line of vision. Lincoln stopped laughing and reached up his hand, brushing away the stray hair from her face. She looked up at him, realizing for the first time how close they were.  
He held his breath. "Olivia..."

His words were muffled by her lips on his. She reached up into his short hair and brought herself even closer. He was in shock and it took him a while to understand what was happening, that this was real. He responded to the kiss eagerly, his hand running down the side of her face. He deepened the kiss, using his tongue to rake over her lip. She obliged, letting him in. However after a few more moments, she broke away.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lincoln." She smiled at him and planted another kiss on his lips, this time very chaste. She then turned around, opened the front door of her house, walked in and closed it behind her.

Lincoln stood frozen where he was. He couldn't believe it. Olivia Dunham had just kissed him. She returned his feelings. He looked longingly at the closed door.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Olivia."

* * *

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, Fringies! Now how about a few reviews...**


End file.
